This invention relates to a method of manufacturing components, to apparatus for carrying out the method and to components manufactured in accordance with the method.
The traditional building block is the familiar brick which is small enough to be handled manually without difficulty. With the advent of larger blocks such, for example, as breeze blocks and party-wall blocks, the relative size of the block makes it difficult to handle the block single-handed and in consequence, an operator when laying a wall of these blocks needs to prepare his cement or mortar in the location to which the block is applied and then to use both hands to lift the block into position.
With ordinary breeze blocks or insulated building blocks and the like this is not a particular problem, but with party wall blocks, the weight and dimensions of the block are sufficient to make, in some instances, the lift a difficult one.
The problem is solved by providing each block with a recess in a face thereof, the recess being specifically arranged to receive engaging members of a hand operated tool so that when the tool is lifted, walls of the recess are engaged by the engaging members. In this manner, a block is lifted one handed by means of the tool.
Although blocks can be manufactured quickly by using an industrialized process, whereby the blocks are moulded in batches in a mould box from a semi-dry mix poured thereon, when it is necessary to provide such blocks each with a tool engaging recess therein, it is difficult to manufacture the blocks quickly because each time a mould box is prepared for moulding blocks, it is necessary to locate in the mould box formers which will form the tool engaging recess in each of the moulded blocks.